Batman Immortal
Batman Immortal is the third and final film in the New Batman Trilogy. It stars Michael Fassbender as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Lynn Collins as Vicki Vale, Tom Cruise as Harvey Dent/Two-Face, Christopher Walken as Alfred Pennyworth, Thomas Haden Church as James Gordon, and Phillip Seymour Hoffman as The Penguin. Plot With Carmine Falcone and Sal Maroni defeated, Bruce Wayne has finally avenged his parents. But there's still crime in Gotham City. There's a new criminal around called the Penguin. He got that name because of a liking for black and white suits. Bruce Wayne is still dating Vicki Vale, and now there is a new District Attorney in Gotham named Harvey Dent. One night as Batman, Bruce Wayne sees a bat signal in the sky. He goes to the location and it turns out to be a police department. They built the bat signal so they can get Batman's attention. A detective officer named James "Jim" Gordon, says they may have found the location of the Penguin's hideout. Another man then joins them on the roof, it's Harvey Dent. And he says he wants to come with them if they find the headquarters of the Penguin. So a few days later, they do find the Penguin's hideout. They fight the Penguin's minions that are in the building, but they don't find the Penguin. So they leave and discuss in front of the building how they're going to find him. Just then, the building explodes. Batman and Gordon are safe, but Harvey has half of his face burnt off and ends up in the hospital. A few days later, he gets a visit from someone, the Penguin. The Penguin talks to him about how it was Batman's fault that part of his body will never be the same. To shorten things up, the Penguin convinces Dent to join him, and together they'll defeat Batman. Later at his home, he talks to Alfred and Vicki about the Penguin, and how he's gonna find him, when just then, the doorbell rings. Alfred goes to answer it, and gets shot by Dent (now Two-Face). Bruce tells Vicki to run and he talks to Harvey. Harvey tells Bruce that he's done trying to deal with the crime in Gotham (cause if you can't beat 'em, join 'em). He asks if the richest man in the city knows anything about Batman, but Bruce disagrees, so Dent knocks him out. Bruce wakes up in what appears to be a cell. The problem is, besides the cell. It looks like an ordinary house. The Penguin walks up to cell and tells him that in raiding his house, he found this, and he shows him his Batman suit. The Penguin tells him he's getting Harvey, and together they'll end him. But Bruce somehow manages to pick the lock and put on his Batman suit. When Dent and the Penguin arrive, he asks what happened to Alfred. Dent tells him Alfred's dead, and soon he'll be too. He then asks where Vicki is, the Penguin leaves for a minute and returns with Vicki. They aim their guns at her, ready to shoot, when the Penguin is shot several times from behind; it turns out to be Jim Gordon. With the Penguin dead, Dent runs. Batman chases after him and they end up on top of the building. They fight until Dent falls off the building and gets impaled by a metal beam. With the villains defeated, Batman goes on to stop all other crime in Gotham City. Cast *Michael Fassbender as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Cruise as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Lynn Collins as Vicki Vale *Phillip Seymour Hoffman as The Penguin *Thomas Haden Church as James Gordon *Christopher Walken as Alfred Pennyworth Shared Universe If you want, I can make a first chapter to the series (since I never really did), and I can make these part of a shared DC Universe.